


My Favorite Genre

by Roseburst



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breast Fucking, Burst - Mechanic, Burst Hearts, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Sex, Heartwarming, Hugs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pokephilia, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Crush, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseburst/pseuds/Roseburst
Summary: Somewhat less than excited, Chole heads over to meet with his friend Ara, a Pokemon Trainer, to watch movies with her and her Aegislash. According to her, she's gotten her hands on an exclusive release. Although a bit hesitant, the man decides to give her the benefit of the doubt... a decision he'll likely won't ever regret.





	My Favorite Genre

Summer skies were a perfect backdrop to start an adventure. Anything from climbing a mountain to exploring the neighborhood park, although I would be doing none of that today. Not that it was a bad thing, choosing to spend a day relaxing with my long-time best friend over a brilliant day that certainly wouldn't be the last. In fact, I was incredibly neutral towards the whole situation.

Just the other day, Ava had asked for my company in some sort of “movie-marathon”. The girl had an intense love of media, having collected even the most obscure titles that you’d often find in a bargain bin at a Pokemart. It was entertaining for awhile, but… Ava had seemed to develop a weird taste as of late. Those movies created on a shoestring budget that you spent most of your time looking away from the screen having your body wracked by cringe? Those ones. Really obvious jokes, dumb punchlines, fake horror or just stories that made absolutely no sense. I had figured she was into it in an ironic sense, but it was getting a bit out of hand.

The amount of times I had been told that she had managed to get her hands on some long-forgotten, secretive movie had gotten to the point that I had stopped counting. Today was yet another one of those times, but it wasn’t like I was going to turn her down. Some of our hang-outs were genuinely fun. So here I was, walking up the stairs to her little apartment door. Living in her complex made things like this so easy, but it was still a shame, saying one last goodbye to the Lilycove sun as I let myself in. She always kept her door unlocked for me, which was nice… hopefully I wouldn’t be intruding.

“Chole, is that you?” Ava’s voice called out as I closed the door behind me. She was nowhere to be seen, likely in her bedroom.

“Yeah, it’s me. Am I here too soon?” I asked, taking off my beach shoes.

“Nope, you’re just in time!” Ava cheered, stepping out to greet me. A pair of jean shorts were strung around her hips, just below a bright and vibrant tee depicting a trainer atop a Latios. She was bright and vibrant as usual, pushing away a strand of hair that was continuing its habit of tangling itself among the rims of her glasses. The Pokemon Trainer looked like she was ready to start an interview, her hair neatly styled to highlight its length. And her face was beaming, likely excited to show me her new haul.

“So… what do you have in store for me?” I curiously asked. “Some comedy, horror, action… maybe another mystery?”

“I guess you can call it an action.” Ava continued. “It's a whole series of films I dug up! You'll never find this stuff in any video stores or on a Holo Caster. I hope you'll like them.”

“We'll see.” I shrugged. My friend motioned for me to follow her, leading me into her spacious bedroom. Her actual sleeping space was reserved to the corner, however… a massive flat screen was the main feature of the room. A few couches were situated in a fan to view it, a familiar face lying on one of them. Ava’s Aegislash lay against it, the blade's flat end laying flat across the cushions, its ribbons thrown over the sides of the lounging chair. It raised one, waving at me before returning to its relaxation, paying no further mind to us.

“I see you've cleaned up a bit.” I remarked, noting the wall of DVD tapes. Usually the bookshelves were littered with random empty cases and stacks of titles with no relation to one another… and that was even if you could reach them through all the clutter. Now, however… everything was lined up neatly with stoppers, organized with the film names facing outward, ready to be plucked at a moment's notice. “You even lined up all the Ultra Space Wars trilogies.”

“Just because I don't like the sequels, they're still canon…” Ava sighed, closing the curtains to shield the room from the midday glare. “But yeah. I wanted everything to be nice for today.”

“Any particular reason for that?” I curiously asked.

“Well… it’s something… different. I wasn’t sure if I should show you it at first, but… I think now’s the perfect time to introduce you to my favorite genre.” Ava firmly explained.

“You mean sci-fi?” I asked, knowing full well what her favorite kind of movie was. The way those were, her choice was either going to be a hidden gem or a grain of sand… not like I had much input in her opinion of it.

“Well… that’s my second favorite. Listen…” Ava explained, taking a seat on one of the armchairs, pushing aside a strand of her hair. “I’ve been wanting to… show you some of this stuff for a long time, but I’m afraid it’ll weird you out and make you hate me…”

“That bad?” I curiously asked.

“No, no! It’s not bad at all, rather the opposite!” Ava quickly informed me, her face filled with bewilderment. “It’s just… not very popular.”

“When has that ever stopped you from showing me something before?” I chuckled, trying to throw a bit of humor onto the situation.

“Just… could you promise me you won't get weirded out?” Ava kindly asked.

“Of course, I think I'm more than able to handle weird things.” I explained. My words did little to fix my friend's unease, reaching underneath the cushion of her seat to pull out a hidden DVD case.

“Then put this on play.” Ava asked, passing off the case to me. The hollow plastic box was no different from the hundreds assembled on the shelves to our side. Of course, save for the title and imagery. The movie was called “Mega-morphasis”, labeled in bombastic letters strewn across the bottom of the case. The case itself showed a very surprised looking male, turned back towards a strange figure. It appeared to be some sort of slime breaking free from a huge egg. I could barely make out what appeared to be six glowing white eyes… creepily staring back at the male, who appeared to be dressed like a Pokemon Trainer.

“Interesting…” I noted, looking back at Ava. “Is this some sort of super-secret monster movie?”

“Just… play it. You’ll see.” Ava advised. Without further objection, I kneeled down before the disc player, popping open the case to slide a similarly-adorned disc into the slot. The television was already on, and it quickly burst to life as the movie began to play. I turned around, taking the last remaining seat far across from Ava, as the couch was… occupied. The Aegislash, Royal, had its eye lazily focused on the screen as a label appeared, reading the name “Pokemon Studios’ Secrets” in white letters on a simple black background. It was quite the throw-away from the usual fanfare of their normal intro, but still. I got comfortable in my seat as the crisp sound of the television filled the air.

The movie opened without any sort of labeling as to the producers or stars, or even the director. Not even a title card found its way onto the screen. Instead, the film cut straight to the action, as the sound of footsteps began to ring beneath the black canvas. Those steps became visible as a scene faded in, showing a pair of tennis shoes stepping along pavement. The man in the cover art then became the center of attention as he gently pushed open a door to some sort of house. Different camera angles panned around him, showing the dynamic of his surroundings. The house was very quaint, with photos I couldn't make out decorating the otherwise simple furniture, arranged in the most economic way possible. A style I could certainly find satisfaction in. Still, I doubt the film was trying to hook me on some random, likely completely fake house.

“Yello?” The man called out, looking around as he closed the door behind him. He sighed, grabbing a handrail as he made his way up a flight of stairs, the shot following him as he made his ascent, heading down a hallway. A close up of the knob showed his very well-kept fingers, an easy sign that this was an actor and not some hard-working Trainer back from a tough days work, twisting the handle to force the door open.

The screen suddenly changed to show the door opening from the other side, the man pushing it open as he looked directly into the camera. Suddenly taken back, his hands shot towards his mouth as a muffled gasp echoed from his palms. “Y-Yellow?” he worriedly asked, making me realize he was calling out for someone named Yellow, instead of using a slurred greeting. The view continued to follow him as he stepped forward, slowly panning out to reveal that this was some sort of bedroom… currently made residence by the giant white egg in the cover art.

But only a moment of looking at it painted a completely different story for me… it wasn't any sort of egg at all, but instead a giant, silky cocoon. The mass had to be at least as big as a beanbag chair, laying on the ground motionless. At this point, I knew exactly what was going to happen. After a few moments, the shell was going to break open with some mutated Pokemon-like monster attacking this man, and starting the plot for some run-of-the-mill monster flick. 

And sure enough, as if I had subconsciously ordered it, the cocoon shook. The seemingly soft and squishy shell began to show cracks along its top, throwing strands of silky fluid down around it. If I had to say one thing, the special effects were detailed enough to be believable, although the man on the screen seemed to be siphoning any sort of surprise I would've felt away. He took a single step backward as the cocoon suddenly shuddered, the top of it falling to pieces as something shot up out of it.

The shot once again changed to show the emerged creatures’ face, dripping with some sort of fluid. But it wasn't opaque as the case had shown it to be; the creature's eyes were clearly visible… humanoid in nature, but with black sclera, each with a triangle of bright white spots. Then, a parallel was drawn with the trainer's own eyes… before the shot returned to the bottom of the cocoon, slowly moving upwards.

The liquid was already beginning to drip off the creature, revealing gold colored skin. It looked incredibly real, not reacting to the light like any kind of body paint would’ve. The creature’s legs were slender and long, her thighs colored a bright snow white, its hips wide and-... there it was. The camera made no effort to hide, in fact slowing down to shove this creature’s vagina in my face. And it wasn’t like there was anything else to look at; all her curves pointed directly towards it, her thighs tightly pressed together. And that snow white white skin was beginning to sparkle with the last drops of fluid that clung to the creature’s body.

I quickly peeled my eyes away from the screen to eye Ava, who was staring at me through her knees. I quickly realized my eyes were probably just as wide as hers were, leading me to quickly shake away my expression.

“Ava… what is this?” I calmly asked.

“I know what you’re thinking, and…” Ava paused. “N-no, I don’t know what you’re thinking. What… what do you think?”

Maybe I could’ve dug up some kind of dismissive answer… but no. My attention returned the screen, watching the screen as it passed up the girl’s exposed stomach. Then came a pair of breasts… and they were huge. Nothing like anything I’d ever seen. My mind told me they had to be fake, but there were no signs of stitching or attachment, save for a pair of solid black lines just above below her breasts, but those too appeared to be a part of her skin. And then her hair began to enter view, short and pure white, soaking wet from her cocoon. Finally, the full face of the thing was visible… a strangely happy and friendly face, distinctly feminine in nature. All topped off with a pair of antennae that stretched far above her head. But just when I thought I had seen it all, the camera panned out to show her full body, her hands colored black from her elbows to the tips of her fingers. And wings… larger and wider than her or I were! And just when I was about to assure myself they were fake, they let out a few flutters, casting aside a bit more fluid. The next shot might as well have been a mirror, the man gaping in a mix of awe and confusion.

“Chole?” Ava shyly asked, grabbing my attention again.

“I'm surprised, and a bit… confused…” I admitted. “Why are you showing me this, not that it's bad.”

“Okay… look… I…” Ava stuttered, lowering her legs, reaching into the cushions to pull out her remote, pausing the film. “I may have a little… hobby. Well, it’s not little, I’m actually really really into it, but I didn’t want you to know ‘cause I didn’t want you to hate me for it. And I’m kinda regretting showing you this ‘cause you look really uncomfortable and I’m sorry…”

“I’d be much less uncomfortable if you told me what this hobby is, instead apologizing for it when I don’t even understand what’s up.” I explained.

“Oh, okay… sorry, I’m just nervous…” Ava sighed.

“Aegis.” Ava’s Aegislash called out, drawing the woman’s attention. The sword had risen from its rest, eyeing the Trainer.

“Are you sure, Royal?” Ava shyly asked. “I c-can talk to him, you don’t need to cover for me.”

“Gis. Lash.” Royal replied, crossing its ribbon-like arms.

“If you say so…” Ava replied. She slowly rose up from her seat, her Pokemon falling in behind her as she walked over to one of her large cabinets of DVDs. She started pulling them out of the shelf, stacking them neatly beside her. I hadn’t investigated her collection myself, but as she started putting cases onto the stack, it became clear that at least this section of the shelf was dedicated to a certain… genre. Titles like “Beach Day” and “In Secret” caught my eye, their cases labeled with pictures of a man or woman around my age with some person dressed as a Pokemon… sometimes there were a few of both. But one thing was for sure… she had more than a couple of movies on… whatever this was.

Eventually though, Ara managed to remove enough of her movies to reach her hand far back into the shelf, pulling out a pair of objects. A metal-ish prism small enough to fit in your palm, and a clear bag filled with what appeared to be pieces from that same prism. For a moment I thought they were evolution stones, but neither looked natural enough to fit that description.

“What are those?” I curiously asked.

“Well, you see this one I have here…” Ara said, holding up the prism. “...it… well…”

“Slash.” Royal interrupted her trainer, floating closer to the trainer. Ghost types always made me a bit uncomfortable, with most hovering around with no rhyme or reason to it. The giant sword certainly looked at least a little intimidating, watching Ara place the large prism on top of the stack of DVDs, reaching her hand into her bag. Taking out one of the small pebble-like pieces, the bag joined the prism. The trainer reached her hand over the ghost-type, suddenly clenching her fist. I knew she was strong, but the woman was apparently strong enough to crush the berry-sized piece of synthetic rock into dust, drifting down on top of the Pokemon. For a moment I would’ve likened it to seasoning the Aegislash with salt, as there wasn’t exactly a generous amount.

But there was enough for whatever purpose the dust served, as the Pokemon began to glow. I had seen evolution before, and this looked no different. That was until the light started moving, unwrapping like ribbons that hovered around the unilluminated Pokemon, growing thicker and wider until it formed into a sort of… cocoon. It didn’t look like the one from the movie, even after the light faded, presenting a human-sized rocky gemstone. Just when I thought the reaction was over, the gemstone exploded like a bomb, with shards of glowing purple jewels flying in all directions. I flinched as one hit me, only to poof into smoke painlessly before fading into nothingness, just as all the others did.

The first thing I saw when I looked back up from where the gem had hit me made me fall back into my seat… once I realized what it was. It was a golden butt… and a very nice one at that. And the strangest part was that it was attached to something. A floating gold woman, stood where the Aegislash had been, the sides of her thighs instead a bright white. The long strands of hair touching down from between her shoulders was what lead me to believe she was a woman… well, that and her curvature. She held up her hand, the purple clashing with her black arm in a way that made her look like she was wearing clothes… but there was no mistake that she was completely nude, her skin stretching as naturally as I would’ve expected.

“Ah…” A feminine voice hummed. “Thank you, Ara. Do not worry, I can handle this endeavor.” The girl touched her slender legs onto the ground, turning around to face me, revealing my assumption of her complete nudity to be true. A pair of impossibly big breasts jiggled around, only to be stopped as the humanoid folded her arms underneath them to stop their movements.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to stare at your chest!” I quickly explained.

“If you were truly sorry, you would admire them for their majesty instead of feigning shame.” The woman explained, moving her arms to shift her breasts in a wave motion. Her areola were colored and patterned like the shield Royal mostly neglected the use of… which really only meant one thing.

“You’re Royal, I assume?” I asked.

“New and improved. No, not new, but certainly improved. Allow me to explain what exactly is transpiring, as my mistress is… quite rightfully embarrassed.” Royal exclaimed, giving Ara a smirk, her white eyes narrowing. Her snowy irises were accompanied by her purple… whites, which I couldn’t exactly make sense of. “You must understand that the pair of us have been secretive for a reason.”

“I’m honestly lost on what’s going on… how?!?” I quickly asked.

“You see, my mistress-”

“Please don’t call me that in front of him…” Ara shyly said.

“Own my love, mistress. Unless you are ashamed of being my princess.” Royal replied.

“I… please don’t trap me like this…” Ara cried. “O-of course I love you… I j-just don’t want to weird Chole out…”

“I didn’t know you liked girls.” I noted.

“I like girls and guys, okay?” Ara admitted. “Not that it matters…”

“I believe we agreed you were going to be confident about this, Ara.” Royal calmly said. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Now, Chole. Would you mind if I shed some light on what’s going on?”

“Are you kidding? I’d be more than happy to listen.” I explained, sitting back down. “But would you mind putting something on? Pardon me for thinking your body is… a bit distracting.”

“I will take that as a compliment.” Royal responded, taking one of her hands out from her bust, holding it up. As she flexed her arm, a pair of sharp, serrated blades shot out from the sides of her forearm, instantly reminding me of what the girl actually was. “But know that I am no different of a knight than the one I was not a moment before, in most respects. The only difference is that I now have the body to match my heart in prowess.”

“That dust that Ara put on top of you, what was it? Well, I should ask what the pebbles are… since that’s where the dust came from.” I corrected myself.

“It would be easier for me to explain the other object prior to that.” Royal stated, sheathing her blades with an equally metallic sound as that which she drew them with. “My trainer, Ara, is what is called a Burst Trainer. Do you know what those are?”

“Sorry, I don’t.” I explained. “I assume it’s about having sex with humanoid Pokemon.”

“That is merely a perk of being a Burst Trainer, although you may forgive me for greatly appreciating the ability.” Royal smiled. “But the role of a Burst Trainer is to fight alongside one’s Pokemon, as a true king or queen would. The Burst Heart… the prism over there, allows Ara to transform into a Pokemorph… a Pokemon and Human made one. If you crush a Burst Heart… it becomes a powder that instead transforms Pokemon into Pokemorphs.”

“I use artificial Burst Hearts because I can actually afford them.” Ara noted. “Real ones are suuuuper expensive.”

“Maybe you could get one if you didn’t buy so many movies.” I joked.

“Hey! If you want a real Burst Heart, you’d need like, ten million pokedollars!” Ara angrily explained. “The ones they make cost upwards of ten thousand each!”

“I didn’t mean to be mean, I’m sorry. What’s the difference between a fake one and a real one?” I asked, looking Royal in the eyes.

“Naturally made Burst Hearts would let her stay transformed forever.” Royal explained. “The ones made by human scientists only allow for a temporary transformation, and you can’t change back to a human until the Heart’s energy is exhausted, unlike a real Heart which allows a human to shift forms at any time. Also, I will only remain like this for a few hours or so, before I return to being a Pokemon again. If I came into contact with the powder from a real Burst Heart… I would remain like this forever, and I couldn’t change back. Not that I would want to, of course.”

“Being able to talk to you is a benefit in its own.” I noted. “But that’s actually really cool… I can’t believe I never heard of this. Where did you learn about this?”

“I met a Burst Trainer on my adventures… and I just couldn’t not get into it.” Ara explained. “It just seemed so cool! And it is cool! I’ve been saving up for a real Burst Heart from prize money, but I’m not even close to being able to afford one. If I could get my hands on one though, I’d make sure Royal would stay like that forever.”

“I would much prefer that you would use it for your own benefit. Your happiness is my priority.” Royal noted.

“And yours is mine! Don’t think I’m going to let you be unhappy!” Ara explained.

“That really is a problem, yeah…” I said to myself. “So… I’m guessing you two fell for each other when you first started doing this burst stuff?”

“N-not exactly…” Ara sighed. “I may have… learned about it from watching movies of Burst Trainers having fun…”

“Ooh… and you have quite the collection I see. You’re really clever for being able to keep it a secret from me for so long.” I asked.

“Weeeell… I knew you’d respect me if I said not to rummage through my stuff. But I w-won’t lie… a part of me wanted you to find out.” Ara admitted.

“Why tell me at all?” I asked. “I mean, I’m very happy for you two, but I don’t see where I come into this equation.”

“I… well…” Ara stammered.

“She wants you to join our little family.” Royal explained. “She has a crush on you, if you were unaware.”

“Hey… I knew that…” I shyly replied. “Look, I thought that she didn’t tell me because she wanted us to just be friends. Sorry for assuming, but that’s happened with me and other girls before… and I’d rather not jump the gun and get you to hate me.”

“Then you can thank me for talking her into this exchange.” Royal smiled. “She didn’t think it would go well. Believe it or not, we tried doing this a few other times, only for her to grab one of our bad movies instead of the fun ones.”

“I…” Ara sighed. “I’m sorry, Royal…”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Royal replied. Ara suddenly slid forward, letting Royal place one of her arms around her shoulder. “I’m proud you had the courage to tell him.”

“You’re the one telling him…” Ara muttered.

“And it’s my pleasure.” Royal replied. “But Chole. What say you about all of this?”

“I mean… I’d love to join your… family. I don’t have any issues with it.” I explained. “I’m still a little confused though…”

“About what?” Ara asked.

“You know I’m no Pokemon Trainer. And you already seem like you have a significant other.” I said.

“What’s wrong with having one more?” Royal asked.

“Well, I don’t want to take her away from you.” I explained, my eyes drifting down a bit. A shining bit of liquid was trailing down the Pokemorph’s leg, possibly a trail of sweat. “You seem like a nice girl, and-”

Before I could continue, the Aegislash snapped her fingers, and in an instant the girl had appeared around me, her arms around my neck and her lips firmly planted on top of mine. She had caught me with my mouth wide open, and I wasn’t exactly going to push the Pokemorph away. My mind took a moment to catch up, telling itself that a Pokemon was kissing me, and that it had absolutely no response to it. Her lips were unnaturally firm, but not cold steel by any means. The way her lips moved told me she was no stranger to doing this, pulling my closer. I decided to relent, mimicking her motions. The Pokemon giggled at my response, gently poking my tongue with hers, withdrawing almost immediately. Her skin felt silky smooth and soft, her chest squishing against me as she opened our kiss, likely trying to expose what was going on to Ara. And it was in that moment that I realized that Ara was smiling… and that a tear was rolling down Royal’s eye. And then the question wasn’t why I was being kissed by a Pokemon… but why I deserved it.

My eyelids drifted over my eyes, locking out my sense of sight so the Pokemorph’s touch could overwhelm me. The warm, squishy steel seamlessly flowed into silky cloth on her shoulders, her body squirming to push into my touch. Her lips softly smacked against mine, filling my ears with moist squishes. Since her tongue hadn’t tried its hand at another visit, I decided to invite my own other, finding it resting at the floor of her mouth. When we touched, she slowly withdrew before playfully poking herself against me. When I caught up to her, the Pokemorph slowly began to wrap her wet muscle around mine, surprising me with its length… although I should’ve expected that from a ghost type. Her tongue joined the rest of her body in squeezing me, the Pokemorph giving me absolutely no chance of escaping her embrace… not that I had any intention of doing so.

“I hope you’re not mind controlling him…” Ara weakly said. The Pokemorph let out a muffled giggle before pulling back, running her jet black tongue around the length of mine before slipping it back inside her mouth.  
“I would never resort to that, under any circumstances.” Royal firmly said. “I dreamed that he would love me… forcing his hand is no way to love.”

“You… like me too?” I stuttered, genuinely surprised.

“Do you think me shallow enough to kiss you simply for fun?” Royal laughed. “Well… you are quite skilled at the craft, and your lips are delightfully flavored…”

“You were saying?” I grinned.

“Oh! I apologize, I am… admittedly quite flustered…” The Aegislash stammered. “My mistress is not alone in her desire for your affection… I have… immensely desired your hand for many moons and many more suns.”

“Pardon me for asking, but… why do you have any reasons to feel that way for me?” I curiously asked.

“You see, I… well… it’s…” Royal sighed, closing her eyes with a frown.

“Well, we've both known you for a long time...” Ara exclaimed, approaching Royal and I. “You're a sweet guy, a-and it shows. I know you don't care for a lot of the things I like, b-but you still come over to watch movies with us, and now you're here…”

“I remember all those times you let me lay on your lap as we watched things together…” Royal admitted. “You have never once said an ill word towards me… I am sorry if you do not have mutual affection for a Pokemon like me…”

“I never knew.” I explained. “I didn't think there was any reason for you to like me. I've always liked your character, but I don't want you to feel like I only love you for your body.”

“Then perhaps when I return to my normal form, you will allow me to wrap my arms around yours as we watch something together.” Royal said, looking back up. “You are always so brave, not bothering to budge during those scary movies we watch…”

“I would've figured that you wouldn't get scared at all.” I explained.

“I become scared because I have so much to lose in the face of danger… and because I have a wild imagination.” Royal smiled. “I have imagined this moment going a million different ways.”

“I have too…” Ara softly giggled. “So… what do you say?”

“Well…” I started, watching Royal snap her finger to reappear beside her trainer, already making me wish I still felt her touch. My cheeks were likely as red as Ara’s were… Royal appeared to blush a bright purple instead. “I feel like I'm dreaming. I don't know what to say… but are the two of you really fine with sharing me?”

“Are you kidding?” Ara nervously laughed. “As long as you don't neglect Royal, I couldn't ask for anything more.”

“Mistress… I wish the same for you.” Royal replied. “You shouldn't be so humble.”

“Then I'd be more than happy to! I just hope you guys will still love each other just as much.” I smiled. Both girls almost instantly beamed at my response, before turning towards each other, their arms coiling around their backs as they kissed. The duo let their lips open wide so I could see their tongues wildly dance with one another, a mix of their drool beginning to coat the bottoms of their face. Royal took a moment to once again snap, suddenly stripping Ara completely nude, her clothes appearing nearby in mid air before falling into a pile. I had never seen her naked before… there were days where my mind had resorted to imagining what she looked like under her nerdy getup. Seeing her flesh, though, was an experience all in its own… the Trainer’s body was well tuned from the exercise she got from adventuring, although her lack of exposed muscle did wonders in highlighting how her body flowed. Even though her Pokemon was slightly taller than she was, the duo had surprisingly similar curves, aside from their breasts and behinds. Royal absolutely dominated Ara in respect to their breasts, with the taller woman’s almost blocking her trainers’ from view as they squished together. The way their bodies squirmed showed that Ara still had a bit of size to her bust as they grinded together, and her butt was just a bit bigger than the Aegislash’s. The duo was a blessing to behold, and seeing them make love to each other made me all the happier… and admittedly a little… perky.

A sudden forced throb from my lower regions informed me of a rather important detail: Ara wasn’t the only one who had been stripped of her clothes. I almost recoiled as I looked down at my bare skin, afraid that Ara would see me, before realizing that was the point. I wasn’t nearly as impressive build-wise as the two females… but maybe they would see something in me that I personally didn’t. Their taste had to be good at the very least, as both seemed to be quite the fan of the girl in her arms. The pair both shared a half tilted eyelid looking at me, and for a moment I thought about walking forward to join them. Instead, however, my hand traced its way to my shaft, my fingers wrapping around it with a grip tight enough to feel but not so much as to cause pain, slowly pulling the loose skin on its base towards the top, pushing my flesh over my tip. The pair broke at the sight of my action, as Royal playfully moaned at the sight.

“Starting without us, are you?” Royal teased.

“Hey… you two looked like you were having fun, so I wanted to have some too…” I weakly answered.

“A bit of lip service does not compare to appealing to one's sexual desires…” Royal laughed, slipping a hand between the pair’s torso, pushing her middle finger into the folds between Ara’s legs, making her squeal. “There… now we are even. And mistress Ara… you are quite wet.”

“S-speak for yourself…” Ara panted. “You were dripping even before we kissed…”

“I said nothing about my own excitement… how could I not be head over heels when in the presence of two beauties?” Royal softly asked. Her trainer blissfully giggled in response, sliding her arm down Royal’s to discover her partner’s own entrance, gently pushing a pair of fingers inside her. Royal softly gasped at her touch, only for Ara to slowly push deeper into the Pokemorph, retreating to repeat the process. Royal couldn’t help but coo in response, gently grinding her hips against her trainer’s touch as she returned the favor.

“How long have you been doing this?” I happily asked.

“Two and a half years…” Ara hummed. “I remember the day we first transformed you… we had no idea what we were doing, but it was so blissful…”

“Can I do anything to make today more memorable?” I sweetly asked.

“You can come here… I haven’t gotten to show some love to my new boyfriend…” Ara moaned, releasing Royal from her grasp. Every step I took towards her might have taken half an hour… it was hard to tell. But when I took the arm she held out to me, I felt like I had climbed a mountain. As I sunk my other hand around her neck, I gently pulled her closer to me, her breasts bouncing against my chest as her glasses smacked me in the face.

“Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!” Ara worriedly exclaimed, quickly taking her eye-wear off.

“It's no problem. Are you sure you can see without them?” I asked.

“Heh…” Ara nervously laughed. “I don't have sight problems anymore… I just thought I looked weird without them…”

“You're stunning and you know it.” I sweetly said, pulling my old friend into a now unimpeded kiss without a second thought. Her tongue slapped against mine as soon as our lips were locked, inviting me to play wrestle with it, mixing our saliva together as we threw the other onto the roofs of each others mouths. Her taste was sweet and minty, like she had brushed her teeth in anticipation for this moment. I couldn't help but feel a big ashamed for not seeing her love for what it was… and for assuming she had brought me here to watch some shitty movie. Instead of groaning at some poorly-written junk, I found myself moaning into the soft, natural lips of Ara, her skin just a bit warmer than Royal’s, her grip on me as tight as it could be to get us as close as possible. With my shirt no longer in the way, her perky nipples grinded against my chest, trying but failing to stick out. And I could still feel my excited dick throbbing, now tapping against the woman… getting a few drops of her juices on itself.

“What would you like me to do to the movie, Ara?” Royal asked.

“Mwaaa!” Ara moaned, smacking her lips on mine as she pulled away. “Turn it off… I don't want any distractions right now.”

“Of course, my wonderful distraction.” Royal laughed, snapping her fingers to shut the television off. “Are you two enjoying yourselves?”

“Oh yes. And I'd be even happier if you were to join us.” Ara teased.

“If you order it, who am I to say no?” Royal shrugged, once again snapping to join our embrace.

“Hey, no need to get subservient, we're all friends here.” I noted.

“I think you mean lovers.” Royal corrected me.

“Is that what this is called?” I coyly asked.

“It's called a family.” Ara explained. “Although… we're a bit closer. I think we are just a bit more intimate…”

“You think?” Royal asked. “Who would've guessed?”

“Hehe~!” Ara giggled. “Oh, Chole… I see you're quite excited…”

“You can blame you and Royal for that…” I nervously said. Both girls took a step back to get a closer look at my member. Royal playfully licked her lips, and Ara laughed at her partner’s eagerness. “Have you two done this with anyone else before?”

“You're our first…” Ara swooned, dropping to her knees to wrap a hand around me. “I thought you'd be big, but not this big…”

“He is quite sizeable…” Royal added, lifting her feet off the ground to float down alongside Ara. “No Latios… but certainly around the size of the larger humans in the movies.”

“Geez… I'm only five and a half inches, that's pretty average…” I admitted.

“But you've got a lot of thickness to you.” Ara explained, running her hand up my shaft. “And you're so warm… I'm sorry, I've never felt a real penis before…”

“Don't worry, I get what you mean.” I explained. “If you like it… I'm happy.”

“If you think I'd dump you over your dick, you obviously haven't known me.” Ara smiled. “Besides, I'm going to take a guess and say you haven't measured in awhile…”

“I agree.” Royal added, folding her hand onto my shaft. “If we can both hold you with room to spare, I think you may have grown since then.”

“M-maybe…” I shyly responded. The warm skin of Ara clashed with Royal’s soothing silken fingers, a feeling which only improved as the pair began to work their hands around my member, feeling up every inch of it.

“These big guys are nice too…” Ara said, moving her other hand under my balls, sending a shiver up my spine. “Oooh! I didn't think they'd be so soft… are they all this soft?”

“I don't know… maybe I'm a special case?” I weakly smiled.

“I would assume that whether it be a standard or not, you are still softer than most.” Royal whispered, placing her other hand on my sack. “Oh yes… it's almost as soft as your chest, Ara…”

“Really?” Ara asked, squishing her left breast. “No, I'd say we are equal… minus the little bumps you have, Chole…”

“Yeah… I can't really fix that…” I stammered.

“What is there to fix?” Royal hummed, moving forward. She tapped her lips against my tip, painting it with a thin layer of saliva. “C-can I have a taste, Master?”

“If you don't call me master, s-sure.” I weakly said.

“Then what would you like me to c-call you?” Royal asked.

“Call me Chole, please…” I warmly said. “And I’ll call you Royal, because I love that name.”

“I do too, Chole. When Ara gave it to me, I felt alive… I felt loved. And without that feeling, I don’t know what I’d do… I always thought I was only meant to hurt others… but my heart is much too large for that… this sword and shield just wants to be held…” Royal swooned, opening her mouth to take my tip inside of her. I nearly yelped in ecstasy from her firm lip-lock, instead managing to cage my outburst, only letting a soft moan escape. The Pokemorph’s long tongue began to wrap around the base of my tip, tickling the underside as Royal started to slip her lips down. She stopped for a moment to take a breath, and as her breath washed over my member, the cage shattered into a million pieces, sending an earthquake through my legs that nearly buckled them. The pleasure rocking my body came out in an enormous moan, so loud that Ara recoiled a bit from it, her eyes wide. Royal, however, took it as an invitation to slide her lips back so that only my tip remained within her before sliding back down, humming simply to drive me up the wall.

“She’s been practicing with toys, if you couldn’t tell.” Ara explained, hoisting a shoulder around her friend as she moved her lips further down my shaft. When she retreated this time, she left her tongue coiled around me, slowly pulling both it and me back into her lips. Every time she came back, more and more of my length was pulled into her, and slowly but surely the girl was taking in my every inch, and soon half of my length was surrounded by her warm, loving mouth. But when she tried to push herself further towards me, Royal suddenly gasped, suddenly placing a hand on my thigh as she pulled back, wildly coughing.

“Gah…. b-but… I…” Royal stammered. “I practiced, I s-swear! I could do it before, I…. I’m sorry…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” I assured her, falling to my knees to get on eye level with her. “What you were doing already was absolutely amazing! You don’t need to hurt yourself trying to swallow all of me…”

“B-but… all those other Pokemorphs… t-they didn’t have any issues with it…” Royal sobbed. “I… I just wanted to make you as happy as I could… I am sorry, Ara…”

“Hey, it’s alright!” Ara cheered, moving closer to me. “He’s a big guy, I don’t think any amount of practice could’ve prepared you. Besides, if he’s happy with the amount you’re giving him, what’s wrong with it?”

“I just… I remember that Shiny Aegislash from that one movie… she could take ones three times his size…” Royal sighed.

“Three times?” I asked. “That’s… quite a big dick.”

“It belonged to a Goodra.” Ara explained. “And Royal… that’s because Goodras’ dicks are shaped completely differently than human ones.”

“Still…” Royal sighed.

“I’m a little jealous, admittedly.” I joked.

“Don’t be. You might think a dick that big is fun, but it’s not exactly made for fast sex. But that’s besides the point. Look, Royal.” Ara asked, slipping her mouth over me. Compared to her Pokemon, she was much less firm and tight with her lips, but extremely soft. As she slowly sunk forward, her tongue grinded on the base of my shaft, once again forcing me to moan. She continued going forward until she reached where Royal had stopped before withdrawing, breathing heavily. “It’s really tasty, but there’s no way I’m gonna get all of it in… just as I thought.”

“And I’m perfectly fine with what you managed to do.” I smiled. “Is it better like this, or do you think I should stand back up?”

“Actually, why don’t you lay down on the couch?” Ara asked. “Please?”

“Sure!” I agreed, pulling myself to my feet. I rested my head against the armrest of the chair that Royal had been on when I came in, folding my legs into a comfortable position. Once I was relaxed, Ara pulled her Pokemon to her feet… making me realize that Royal wasn’t exactly feeling better. “Royal…”

“Yes, ma-...C-chole?” Royal shyly asked.

“Where’s that confidence that I liked so much?” I smiled.

“I… I am sorry, Chole.” Royal frowned.

“I love you, Royal.” I happily said.

“I… love you too.” Royal replied, her expression brightening.

“Aww…” Ara swooned. “You two are so cute~”

“Love you too, Ara!” I cheered.

“I know~! And I love you!” Ara happily replied. “So Royal… why not ask Chole for a seat?”

“I… do not follow…” Royal admitted.

“Then allow me to demonstrate. Chole, would you mind?” Ara sweetly asked.

“I trust you, go right ahead.” I responded. At my response, Ara folded her arms behind her back, shaking her hips as she stepped over beside the armrest. All I could do was watch with likely the dumbest smile I had ever made while the girl put her arms on either side of my head, pulling herself up and over me. She gave me one last glance before turning around, leaving me with the sight of her butt hovering over my face, which gently fell on top of me shortly after. I found myself buried in between the girl’s cheeks in an instant, her leaking juices filling my nose with an ultra-sweet scent. And I found the source of Ara’s nectar had landed right on my lips, letting me reach my tongue forward to lap at it. The girl cooed in response, shivering gently. Taking that as an invitation, I locked my lips around her entrance, sliding deeper into her folds. She was sopping wet, her insides tightening around my muscle as it attempted to explore her, pushing more fluids to splash around my face. And her cheeks squishing against the sides of my face felt heavenly… Ara was kind enough not to crush me beneath her weight after all, and I was mighty grateful for that.

“See what I mean, Royal~?” Ara swooned, shaking her behind to sink my head further within her butt cheeks.

“Oh. Is that not what Shantal did to her Litwick in Writer’s Block?” Royal asked.

“Yeah, it was. I thought we tried it before?” Ara asked.

“Your taste is so delectable that I ask that you pardon me for forgetting all the ways I have indulged in it.” Royal laughed.

“Well… why not share your taste with Chole?” Ara playfully asked. “Feel free to take my place.”

“I would love to… but are you sure?” Royal asked. “You look like you are having fun, and I would rather not steal that pleasure from you.”

“Hey, I wanted to play with that part of him a bit more.” Ara said, likely pointing towards my member. I don’t know, I kinda had my eyesight blocked by her wonderful ass.

“Tell me if you want to switch back…” Royal sighed. I could only hear the snap this time, but I could definitely feel a shift in weight and texture as the girl on top of me swapped places with the other in an instant. Royal’s familiar, smooth and firm skin now surrounded my face. Her cheek’s grip on me was a slight bit tighter than Ara’s, and the Pokemorph’s slightly smaller behind was certainly the reason for that. And sure enough, as I managed to work my tongue towards the Pokemon’s entrance, I found… a different taste. Surprisingly, her juices didn’t taste metallic, as I had assumed. Instead, I was greeted with a more tart flavor… still insanely sweet, but it had a kick to it… kind of like a bit of undertone to it… like a Kasib Berry. Certainly something I wanted seconds of, digging myself further into her snatch. Royal let loose a series of high pitched moans with every minor motion I made, her body violently shaking.

“Ooh~! My Chole, thank you for making this dream of mine come true~!” Royal cooed.

“He's quite good, isn't he?” Ara asked as a set of fingers wrapped around my shaft. Still moist from saliva, her palm spread the wetness to cover my length, letting her slip her grasp along its length effortlessly.

“He is spectacular… although y-you may have him beat…” Royal moaned.

“Then we'll have to turn him into the best cunnel giver in the world!” Ara joked, giving my length a few pumps. A few gasps escaped my mouth, echoing my pleasure through the Trainer's Pokemorph.

“I cannot fathom how he will fair in actual sex…” Royal hummed.

“Then why wait?” I muffledly asked, barely able to speak through the sword’s skin.

“I personally think that is a wonderful idea.” Ara giggled. The couch shook as the girl climbed up on top of it… at least that was what I assumed was happening. But after she had gotten up on top of it, I waited and waited for something to happen, to no avail.

“O-oh, do you want me to get off of him?” Royal shyly asked.

“I… I just want to see him is all.” Ara explained. “B-but if you're enjoying yourself, I can wait! We have all night!”

“N-no… I… I want to watch.” Royal admitted. I expected her to teleport off of me, but instead the Pokemorph chose to rise off of me on her own accord, sliding onto her knees beside the couch. Now that my vision was no longer obscured, I could see the curvy, slender form of Ara standing on her knees, her entrance hanging just over my shaft. One of her hands hid her mouth, while the other was quickly attempting to push the hair out of her eyes.

“Wow… that's quite the sight.” I stammered.

“I bet… I'm getting one that would put any one of my movies to shame… I'm so lucky to have the two of you. B-but… Chole… can I ask you something?” Ara nervously asked.

“Is it about using protection?” I exclaimed. “Because I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to have children…”

“D-don’t worry, I'm on the pill… but that's not what I wanted to ask…” Ara sighed. “W-would you like an artificial Burst Heart? I could buy you one…”

“I appreciate the offer… but you should keep saving up for a real one.” I nodded. “Maybe I'll look into getting an artificial one for myself. Why?”

“I j-just thought you'd make a good Burst Trainer… but I'm getting distracted…” Ara puffed, smiling. “Royal and I have used toys on each other… but this is my first time having a real boy inside me… please be gentle…”  
“I'd never hurt you, Ara.” I softly said, pulling myself up. As I did, the girl fell back, letting her head rest on the opposite end of the couch, my member still poised to enter her. She finally pulled her arms away from her face, wrapping them around my neck. “R-ready?”

“I'll never be ready… all of this is too much for me…” Ara weakly whispered. “Go right ahead, Chole. I… I love you…”

“If you need a moment, just tell me.” I quietly answered, getting a nod from the girl. With her confirmation, I started to pull myself closer to the girl, prodding against her entrance. She wasn’t going to let me in easily, but I wouldn’t dream of ramming my way in. Instead, I matched Ara’s gentle moans as we moved closer and closer, until her folds finally began to part, letting me begin to slip inside her. The glistening warmth of her insides became to overtake me as Ara tightened herself around me, only making the sensation that much stronger. Her mouth began to rise into a shaking smile as I pushed deeper still, a quiet squeal leaving her lips. Her arms tightened, pulling our noses together so that she could rub hers against mine. The numbness in my cheeks, I could see in the Trainer’s.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this with another guy before?” I teased.

“W-what would make you t-think that? I… ahh~!” Ara moaned as I started to pull out of her. “Mmmm!”

“I was only teasing…” I weakly said. “Y-you just seem to be enjoying yourself way more than I thought you would…”

“There’ve been so many times… I got so close t-to asking you…” Ara swooned. “I never thought I’d be strong enough to… I never thought y-you’d say yes…”

“And I told you each and every time that we were meant to be.” Royal answered, kneeling beside us. “W-well, you and Chole, I mean…”

“Royal… I was as ignorant to your affections as Ara’s.” I exclaimed. Turning my attention back to Ara, I pulled us closer together, sinking deeper into the woman. “Ooh… a-and I’m going to try and make it up to the both of you.”

“You d-don't have to make up for anything…” Ara moaned, looking down at our intimate connection as I started gentle, careful thrusts into her. My shaft was half soaked in her juices, the rest begging to taste them… but I could easily resist the urge. She was extremely tight, her walls failing to grip me as we slid against one another. “Ahh… you're so warm… a-and nice…”

“You're the one letting me hold you…” I sweetly replied, gently running a hand across one of her breasts. “You're as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside.”

“D-do you mean my personality… Aah…” Ara moaned, shaking her hips. “O-or my vagina?”

“Let's go with both…” I laughed, turning my head so my lips could reach hers. We were both shaking to the point where our lips couldn't reach a perfect seal, making us smack them together. Distracted, my length began slipping further into the girl, more and more becoming enveloped in her warmth. Our vibrations grew in tandem until my balls blissfully bounced against her rear, forcing the two of us to moan into each other’s mouths. A patch of moist warmth suddenly appeared on my cheek as Royal kissed it, and it was official… this was the best moment of my life. And it was all uphill from here.

“I-It's all in…” I stammered.

“I k-know… it's so big… c-could you keep moving, p-...please?” Ara begged.

“You didn't need to ask…” I swooned, slowly pulling back. Her pussy had a vice grip on me now, squishing to remain stuck to me as long as possible before releasing me, sending a billion pleasures to wrack my body as my skin was sent from one squishy, wet hold to another. The trip back in was much the same, pushing aside a thick abundance of juices that had already started to drip out of her, some even coating my sack in a light shine. The movements of our skin and her nectar filled the air with wet slaps, joining the sweet songs sung by the two lovebirds enjoying their craft.

“Ahhh!” Ara moaned, taking a hand off of my neck to squeeze the tit I was fondling. “I… I never want to sit a-alone again…!”

“We will always be here for you, mistress.” Royal smiled, pecking her Trainer’s lips. “You are much too wonderful to be spared any happiness.”

“If I get any happier… I'm going to s-start crying…” Ara moaned.

“T-tears are happiness are nothing… to be ashamed of…” I swooned. At my words, Ara returned her hand to my neck, rubbing her hands over my skin. That smile of hers finally solidified, her eyes beginning to well up. She looked so cute, her hair messily bouncing behind her head as her body rocked with my every thrust. Those bright blue eyes sparkled as a few droplets started dripping off them, her moans beginning to sound more happy and cheerful. And with her chest free, Royal took it upon herself to start running her fingers around her nipple, poking and bouncing the girl’s flesh around. Still, she kept her eyes firmly locked on me, likely noticing that I was getting a bit worked up myself. I had nothing to be ashamed of, after all…

“M-my smile isn't creepy, is it?” I nervously asked.

“No, it's perfect… just… don't let it go away, okay?” Ara sweetly asked.

“I'll try.” I answered, slipping my arms under Ara’s head. It may have been at the expense of my legs, but it was worth it, being so close to the girl that her chest one again rubbed against me, Royal’s silky hand switching between playing with Ara’s breast and rubbing against mine. Her hand was shaking too… and I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for making her have to wait. But Ara… I wasn't going to leave her. Sex or not, I was going to hold her as long as she wanted me to.

“Mmm! You're amazing!” Ara suddenly cheered, lifting her legs to fold them around me. Her grasp pulled me closer as her walls tightened almost hard enough to lock me in place… only making me move more to milk every bit of pleasure out of it as I could. The woman took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Her snatch was gripping me so hard that my shaft could feel her heartbeat, thumping hard and fast. Ara continued to pant even after she loosened, her chest rising and falling in sync with my motions. “K-keep going!”

Her command gave me the courage to speed up, mixing in more moans of pleasure in with her tired puffs of air. And she was the one staying still! I, meanwhile, was beginning to lose feeling in my legs from the position I had assumed, and my thrusts were beginning to tire me out. It wasn't like I was devoid of motivation to continue of course… Ara’s wonderful smile and dripping pussy kept me going strong, even if it did start to strain.

“Human mating is so wonderful to watch…” Royal swooned.

“I-I should've gotten some normal adult movies to show it to you!” Ara cried.

“No need, I much prefer learning in person.” The Aegislash replied. “It is so much more vivid and lifelike…”

“You better believe it!” I cheered, once again coming down on Ara with a kiss. Her lips were still fresh with drool, letting me lap it up before reuniting with her tongue. We twisted and grinded ourselves together, breathing heavy breaths into each other. My whole body was warming up now, especially my lower regions… likely already leaking. It was so much that I had to stop moving for a brief moment to catch my breath, regretfully pulling away as I panted.

“G-getting tired?” Ara sweetly asked.

“Getting close, m-more like…” I panted.

“I… I've always dreamed what it would feel like… having someone cum in me…” Ara weakly giggled. “I'm happy that y-you’ll do it… if you want to…”

“All you had to do was ask.” I smiled, resuming my pace. My pause had thrown my orgasm back a bit, so I was going to work hard to catch up to it. I worked my entire body into my movements, grinding myself into Ara, her breasts squishing hard on my skin. I could tell exactly where her nipples were as they rubbed against me, hopefully a good feeling for Ara. For me, it was heaven, and the sound of my balls bashing against her buttcheeks finally broke me.

I hilted myself as deep as I could go, crying out so loud I might as well have yelled. My load didn't come instantly; my length grew numb as it started to shoot up my shaft, coming out the tip in a blast I could only feel. Ara happily squealed as it entered her, dropping her legs back beside me as the next pulse came, then the next. I started to slip myself out as another shot came before sliding back in, the extremely warm, sticky liquid coating me as I re-entered to drip the last bits as deep as they could go. Just as I started to pull out for real, my legs caved in, making my head fall flat between Ara’s breasts.

“Hehe~!” Ara giggled. “Oh Chole… that was perfect… I feel so warm inside…”

“I c-couldn’t agree m-more…” I panted, pulling myself up and onto my knees. My dick was absolutely soaked in both her liquids and mine. “I h-hope this doesn't stain your couch…”

“If it does, I bet I could clean it…” Ara moaned. “We're gonna do this again, I hope…”

“As many times as you want and more…” I smiled. “But… I'm quite exhausted.”

“B-but…” Royal stammered, her eyes wide. “I... no, I understand. We can have our time later.”

“Royal…” Ara exclaimed, pulling her back up, making a trail of white liquid begin to seep out of her. She took a moment to stick a couple of fingers into her widened hole, licking up a mixture of cum and nectar. “Ooh, it's a lot sweeter than I thought it would be… salty too! I love it! But anyways… maybe you and Chole could still have your time together. Chole, could you lay down again?”

“Of course I can…” I answered, letting myself fall back onto the armrest. Ara turned, taking a step off the couch, her legs nearly buckling on her first step. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine… just a little full…” Ara giggled. “And look Royal… he's still excited.”

“He is.” Royal noted, looking at my still hard member, kept erect by the two women standing beside me. “But he said he was tired. I have waited long enough, I am patient enough to let him regain his strength and desire.”

“I do want to…” I swooned. “Hey, you could always ride on top of it… I mean, sit on it, like you did before, just… on my lower area.”

“You are inviting me to try reverse cowgirl position?” Royal asked.

“Y-yes.” I answered, surprised that she knew the term.

“Of course. I would not mind taking this it at all!” Royal cheered, quickly climbing back onto the couch. The larger female was easily able to kneel over my member, simultaneously gracing me with a full, beautiful view of her body. Her breasts jiggled as she looked down at me, pushing her hair behind her ears. “I am ready when you are, mast- I mean Chole. Chole, sorry...”

“Hey, it's okay…” I shyly said. “Just enjoy yourself.”

“I want you to enjoy yourself as well.” Royal smiled. “If I wanted carnal pleasure, I would've used a toy alone. You two… make my heart soar. Your touch and your words are what true pleasure is. And it would be an insult not to mention your love, Ara.”

“No need to pick favorites, Royal… let's just love each other as much as we can, okay?” Ara sweetly asked.

“Yes. Yes, I will! I will not let either of you down. And Chole… please accept the affection I've left boiling for you all these long years.” Royal nodded. The Aegislash folded her arms behind her as she lowered herself, her snatch squishing against me. As she began to let more of her weight fall on me, that entrance finally began to give way, accepting me inside. Unlike Ara, the insides of the Pokemorph were completely smooth… but still dripping with fluids, squeezing me tightly. And as she continued her decent, a completely different feeling began to emerge from that of Ara’s pussy. Royal’s felt just like her mouth… but wetter, warmer, and tighter… albeit without her tongue of course. Her fluids, while abundant, seemed to surround me instead of sticking to me as the Trainer’s had… although some of Ara and I’s mixture began to mix in with her fluids.

“I… I can't make your pregnant, can I?” I asked.

“Unfortunately we are incompatible in that regard…” Royal moaned, lowering herself. Her inner thighs hit mine as she hilted me, wasting no time with introducing me to her heavenly interior. “Hahaha~! But in this regard, we fit perfectly! Your sword f-feels enormous inside me…”

“It really does…” Ara swooned, watching as her Pokemon began rising up, dragging her walls against me. However, she rose so far that my tip managed to pop out of her, still rising to attention.

“Oh dear…” Royal nervously said, quickly sinking herself back onto me, opening effortlessly this time. “Ahh, that is much better… I apologize, I was too caught up to stop myself.”

“You sound like you're enjoying yourself.” I panted, wiping a bit of sweat from my forehead.

“Words cannot describe how I feel in this moment… I will have to settle with this: I so very much love you, Chole.” Royal blushed, placing her hands on my thighs. With more leverage, the Pokemorph began to slowly bounce herself on top of me, this time taking every inch of me out of her but my tip before sliding back down to stretch her wide. I once again began to moan, squirming as the pleasure started to ease away my stressed joints. Royal, however, was happily laughing as she went, her breasts slapping against her chest whenever she hilted me. Her laughter wasn't malicious in any way, but playful… echoing her smile and the happiness that enveloped her.

The Aegislash was also surprisingly light, putting as much force on me as a Pokeball despite her size and steel typing… the ghostly benefits. It worked wonders with helping me recover from my intense session with Ara… while rivaling it in intensity and feeling. My heart was beating fast despite me not moving a muscle, that was… until I started to subconsciously thrust into Royal when she hilted me. It didn't take that much energy to do, and it felt so good... 

“I… I really loved when you called my dick a sword…” I swooned.

“Oh… d-did I say that?” Royal asked. “I… oooh~... thought it sounded weird…”

“It t-takes a sword to know one.” I smiled.

“I… I am afraid that… I know little to nothing about male endowments… just what Ara and I have watched together…” Royal moaned, grinding her hips against me as she spoke. “But I am more than happy to be able to sheath you…”

“Aww…” I hummed, placing my hands on Royal’s thighs as she resumed bouncing.

“It is so nice to f-finally be able to talk to you… and yet I feel we have shared a million words even before today.” Royal cooed. “Ahh… and Ara… thank you so much for including me in this family…”

“You don't need to thank me! I told you, I love you two more than anything.” Ara exclaimed. “For making this geek feel loved…”

“You're not a geek, you're a B-Burst Trainer…” I joked.

“Ooh… you're quite right…” Ara swooned. 

“You are my Burst Trainer~” Royal cooed.

“Forever and always~” Ara replied.

“And w-what does that make me?” I curiously asked.

“My favorite b-boy in the whole world.” Royal smiled, folding her arms underneath her breasts, making them bounce even more than her motions were. The Aegislash certainly knew i liked them… the way they moved was so hypnotizing, and I very well knew how soft they were. As I raised one of my hands up, the Pokemorph hilted herself once again, leaning forward to let me give one of her breasts a gentle squeeze. Royal cooed at my touch, shaking her hips to slide my member around her walls, squishing with juices that stained my torso. She started shallow bounces just so that I could continue to fondle her, running my finger around her nipples, and lightly poking them.

“I can feel the love boiling in my body! I cannot restrain it! Gaaah~!” Royal cried, freezing in place as her walls tightened. The juices that once lined her innards suddenly came over me in a rush that would've spilled out in a puddle had she not formed a vice on me. Unlike before, however, I was already worked up enough for the sensation to cause me to throw my head back, loudly moaning as a load of lesser volume swept up my shaft, piercing through the Aegislash’s juices to coat her insides. Her body shivered as she fell forward, her breasts slamming onto my chests as I caught her mouth, kissing her. Too tired for tongue work, we embraced as our orgasms mixed, until finally her blissful end passed, sending a waterfall of clear liquid cascading out of her, dotted with white splotches. If my balls hadn't been soaked before, they certainly were now… and I could already see the giant stain we would leave in the cushion.

“Mmm…” Royal moaned, breaking the kiss with a shaking smile. “S-sorry about that… I… I had a lot pent up from watching you and my mistress…”

“It made it even better.” I replied, pecking her lips. “You're quite cute, you know…”

“Ara tells me that a lot…” Royal panted. “Oh, Ara? Mistress, where are you?”

The Aegislash was onto something. Ara had vanished from the side of the couch, and from my current position with my member still deep inside the Pokemorph, I couldn't find Ara anywhere. That was until a bright light broke over the couch, a brilliant sound filling the air as the glow dissipated. An explosion followed as gemstones flew over the top of the couch, hitting the television and turning into smoke. That could only mean one thing.

“Did you two enjoy yourselves?” Ara asked, her voice a bit lighter. Royal turned her head to the side, pulling herself up so that I could see a near carbon copy of the Aegislash on my lap with her arms folded on the top of the couch, looking down at me. The transformed Ara winked as we made eye contact, giggling to herself.

“Wow!” I exclaimed, watching the Trainer-turned-Pokemorph walk around the side of the couch to present herself. The patterns on her body matched Royal’s almost exactly, her hair now extending far past where it had before. The only defining difference between Ara and her Pokemon was the Burst Heart now embedded between the top of her breasts, which were still slightly smaller than Royals but certainly enhanced, and her thighs, which not only still outclassed her Pokemon’s, but which had received a boon of their own. “That's amazing!”

“I know…” Ara happily said. “Like this, I feel like I can do anything… so what do you say? Up for one more round?”

“I'm absolutely exhausted…” I admitted.

“No worries… I have a solution.” Ara smiled, placing her silken hand on my leg. A dark purple energy began to envelop her body, flowing down her arm and into me. The ghostly energy drained away my exhaustion, even flowing into my member, instantly reinvigorating it… and making Royal yelp from my sudden throb. With her work done, Ara withdrew her hand, sighing.

“What did you just do?” I curiously asked.

“Pain Split.” Ara explained. “Using my Burst Heart gave me my energy back… now you have some of that energy. Don't worry about me… I had a lot to spare.”

“You are a genius, Ara!” Royal cheered, turning to her trainer. “And hello gorgeous!”

“What? Didn't like how I looked before?” Ara teased, cocking her hips.

“Do not put words into my mouth.” Royal countered. “Now… would you like me to trade places with you?”

“No… I had a better idea.” Ara giggled. “I was thinking… remember Ultra Romance?”

“You mean the movie where a trainer shares the two Pheromosa?” Royal asked.

“That's the one.” Ara replied. “Remember the last scene they did?”

“In vivid detail.” Royal smiled.

“Shall we give it a go?” Ara asked.

“What have we to lose but our minds in bliss?” Royal asked. Not waiting for an answer to her rhetorical question, Royal snapped her fingers, vanishing into thin air, leaving my dick cold and alone. Ara then did the same, but instead of disappearing, I found my entire landscape changed in an instant. My head fell back onto a soft pillow, looking up at a ceiling fan. As I got up, I saw an opened closet filled with nerdy tees and a dozens of shorts stacked neatly above them. Empty cardboard boxes sat nearby, a door just beside them… and looking down, I found myself still naked, laying on a giant sheet with a design of a normal Aegislash on it.

And out of nowhere, Ara blinked into existence in front of me alongside her partner, once again locked in a breast-squishing kiss. My interest once again hit an all time high, watching the two part with a string of drool.

“How do you like my room?” Ara sweetly asked. “It occurred to me that you've never been in here…”

“I think it's great, but it's by far the least interesting thing to look at, at this moment.” I grinned. The two Aegislash giggled, pulling apart to let their busts jiggle. Royal suddenly rolled onto her back, letting Ara climb on top of her. With their butts facing me, the girls stretched their legs apart, revealing their entrances once again. Royals was fresh with my most recent orgasm, and Ara’s too was dripping with a mixture of her real form’s juices, her new form’s, and mine. The two rubbed their folds together, trading between pushing their vulvas gently into the other’s stretched hole.

“No need to pick this time.” Royal giggled.

“Come on! You know you want to~!” Ara swooned.

“You two are the best girls I could ever dream of.” I nervously replied, getting onto my knees. Once I had approached them, I held my member between their entrances, sliding in between them. The firmness of Aegislash pussy drowned my shaft in bliss as the pair pressed into me, lubing it completely. Ara moaned as I placed a hand on one of her cheeks, gently squeezing it as my other slid under Royal’s, not wanting to leave her out of the action. With a firm but not tight grip on both of the swords’ behinds, I pulled my hips back, sliding forward. The fleshy hot dog felt so much better than it deserved to, and being able to pleasure both women at once… was more than I could ever want.

The moans of the girls suddenly stopped as they locked lips, their muffled cries mixing with the sound of their tongues dancing. With Ara changed, I could only imagine the ways their super-long tongues could mingle with each other… that was until I looked over towards them. Ara was kind enough to pull her hair up, revealing their onyx muscles twisting into and unraveling complex knots and shapes, coiling around one another and spreading saliva everywhere… no doubt they did this a lot. I kept thrusting as I watched the duo form them into the shape of a heart, my thrusts throwing their bodies to give the shape the appearance that it was beating on its own accord.

“Wow…” I moaned. “You two… would be amazing movie stars…”

“Mwaa!?!” Ara moaned, breaking their kiss with the duo’s tongues locked around one another for a brief moment. “M-Movie stars?”

“Y-you know…” I nervously continued. “You could star in some of those Burst Trainer sex movies… you and Royal would be amazing…”

“Th.. that's a great idea!” Ara cheered. “Oh, the three of us could apply to the studios and do movies together, we could have a ton of fun together, make love with other burst trainers, and work up enough money for real Burst Hearts!”

“But I'm not a Burst Trainer…” I reminded her.

“But you're handsome, and you can be!” Ara explained. “I bet we could make some really amazing films, the three of us! And hundreds of thousands of… h-hundreds of thousands…”

“S-scared of letting our love been seen to so many people?” Royal teased.

“You… you're right!” Ara happily said. “I'm not scared! Chole, we could do this stuff for money… what do you think?”

“Honestly?” I asked, pulling back for one huge thrust, forcing both girls to yell in bliss. “Ahhh~! I think we could make it work!”

“We can meet all our favorite stars… maybe get popular enough to be on their level!” Royal swooned.

“I'm already with the two biggest stars on the planet…” I moaned, throwing myself against them yet again. The girls happily laughed, both looking back at me as I continued pumping away. Their hips began to slowly shake, grinding me against every part of them that I could each, and spreading our nectar concoction everywhere. And my member was starting to grow warm and numb…

“Here it comes…!” I yelled, once again slamming into the pair as my whole body shook. But before I could cum, a pair of snaps caused the pair of Aegislash to reorient, both laying on their stomachs with their breasts pressed up against my shaft. They watched my penis bulge I shot blast after blast of sticky white over them, my load somehow refueled from Ara’s help. Every time I thought I was done, another load shot out my tip, my dick throbbing more than it ever had before. There was so much… a thick, semi-transparent layer of cum was beginning to form on the pair’s face and breasts, forcing them to close the eye nearest my member as it continued erupting, until finally there was nothing left… and I felt like I was missing half the blood in my body… in a good way.

“Mmmm~!” Ara moaned, licking her lips. “That's an interesting reaction.”

“Mmmm… I agree.” Royal added, lapping up a helping for herself. “And you are right again… delicious to the last drop.”

“Ooh…” I moaned, falling back onto the pillow behind me. Just as I hit it, Ara and Royal teleported to either side of me, their bodies holding me captive as their arms wrapped around me. With nowhere else to go, I folded my arms behind my head, smiling. “You've convinced me… this is the best genre.”

“I can't wait to star in it.” Ara quietly cooed.

“Are you sure it’s that easy to get into?” I curiously asked.

“I'm good enough of a trainer to get in… and it's worth a shot…” Ara replied.

“Either way, I hope that today's sequel comes out soon…” Royal moaned.

“After a bit of rest… we can start filming it.” I joked. “But really… thank you, both of you.”

“We love you.” Ara and Royal swooned. “And I love you…”

“And I love you two too…” I sighed. “We're going to have a lot of fun, the three of us. I know it.”


End file.
